


The Morning After

by psychotic_cat17, RaeDMagdon



Series: Time Well Spent [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Gentle, Happily Ever After, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, Strap-Ons, Vanilla, morning smut, soft clexa, warm clexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_cat17/pseuds/psychotic_cat17, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a month apart, Clarke and Lexa still have a lot of catching up to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> ;w; Part three of Time Well Spent. It has some strap-on play, but it's pretty vanilla (and no magic dick, just a regular ol' leather phallus and straps). It's mushy as hell. My teeth have rotted from my face reading my coauthor's parts.

Lexa yawned, cracking her eyes open and wrinkling her nose against a sneeze. Something light was brushing over her face like the edge of a feather, and she snorted in discomfort, trying to blow whatever it was out of the way. As she blinked the blurriness from her vision, she finally saw what had been tickling her. Clarke's mussed golden hair was only a few inches away, sleek and shining in the early morning sunlight despite its tangles.

A smile spread across Lexa's face, and she ran one hand over the soft strands, brushing them gently out of the way. It was the first morning in a month she had awoken in her own bed, with Clarke by her side, and even though her sleep had been interrupted, she couldn't have been happier. She had missed her lover terribly during her time away, and greeting the day with her felt more like coming home than riding up to the gates of Polis. On impulse, she placed a kiss on the back of Clarke's bare shoulder, half-hoping that she would wake up so they could enjoy this moment together.

Unfortunately, Clarke still didn't stir. In fact, she nuzzled further into her pillow, shielding her face from the morning glare and groaning in protest. Lexa snickered in amusement, trying to decide whether to continue along her current course or let Clarke sleep. On the one hand, her lover had taken excellent care of her the night before. Clarke had worked every inch of stiffness and tension out of her body with her warm hands and willing mouth, and by the time she'd finished, Lexa had been too exhausted to do much in return. On the other, it seemed a shame to let Clarke doze through the start of such a beautiful day.

It only took her a few moments to make up her mind. Surely waking Clarke wouldn't be such a horrible thing if she made it worth the Sky girl's while. She snaked an arm beneath the furs that covered them, curling it around Clarke's waist and stroking the smooth plane of her belly. Her lips painted a soft, warm line along the curve of Clarke's shoulder, and she paused to suck at her lover's pulse point when her mouth reached it. Once more, Clarke stirred beside her, but this time, there were no noises of protest. Instead, Clarke let out a happy sigh and snuggled into the cradle of her pelvis.

"Good morning," Lexa murmured, brushing aside more of Clarke's hair to whisper beside her ear.

"Hmm." Clarke cracked one eye open, tilting back to look at her. "Definitely a good morning. This feels like the first good night's sleep I've had since you left."

"Me too," Lexa agreed. Her palm continued drawing patterns across Clarke's stomach, rubbing in soothing circles. "Closing my eyes without you wasn't the same."

Clarke let out a soft laugh, and Lexa smiled. _Could she be any more perfect? Even in the morning, her breath is sweet._

"So, why did you wake me up?" Clarke asked, turning in her embrace until they were facing each other. "Not just to say hi, I hope." A small smile and suggestively quirked eyebrow indicated just what Clarke hoped she had been woken for.

Lexa took advantage of the opportunity, sliding a thigh between Clarke's legs for a little extra closeness. She was elated, but not surprised to feel wetness and heat press in just above her knee. It was yet another reminder that she hadn't gotten much of an opportunity to bring Clarke pleasure the night before, and even though she hadn't seemed to mind at the time, Lexa felt a small spike of guilt. "No. You did such a wonderful job welcoming me home, I thought I should return the favor. That is, if you want to..."

Clarke's blue eyes flashed, and the corners of her lips twitched up. "Are you seriously asking?" she drawled, rubbing deliberately against the surface of Lexa’s thigh. "Of course I want to. I _always_ want to with you."

Lexa pushed Clarke onto her back, capturing her lips in a quick, hard kiss. She loved that Clarke wanted her, and knowing that Clarke would never hide those feelings made Lexa brave enough to embrace her own. Now, she wanted to _show_ Clarke how she felt, to let her know exactly how much she had missed her and loved her.

“How do you want me?” Lexa asked. “Fingers or mouth?” She wanted everything, but her _niron_ had spent last night seeing to her so thoroughly, and Lexa wanted to give Clarke whatever she needed. It really didn’t matter as long as some part of her body was soon parting Clarke’s soft, gorgeous thighs.

A spark of mischief flared to life in Clarke’s eyes, and she raised a hand to trace her fingers over Lexa’s lips. Lexa resisted the urge to draw them into her mouth, instead waiting to see what Clarke would do. “ _First_ , I want your mouth,” Clarke said, and a tremor of anticipation shivered through Lexa at the promise in her husky voice. She would gladly spend the rest of the day in bed servicing her _houmon_ if that was what Clarke wanted. “I’ve missed your mouth. It’s not something I can simulate for myself.”

Lexa sucked in a quick breath at the implication that Clarke had _simulated_ anything while they were apart, and vivid images immediately began running through her head. It took her a minute to pull herself out of her own fantasies, and the first thing she noticed was the smug, knowing expression on Clarke’s face. Clarke knew exactly what Lexa had been thinking about—what she’d made her think about.

Not trusting herself to speak, Lexa pressed her lips to Clarke’s in another quick kiss before trailing a string of them over Clarke’s jaw and down her neck. If Clarke wanted her mouth, then Lexa was more than happy to oblige. It had been far too long since she’d worshipped every inch of her lover’s body, and the last time had been rushed and tinged with the uncertainty of fate. This time, Lexa would gladly devote the entire day, or the next few, to her beautiful wife.

Lexa had only gotten to Clarke’s right collar bone when she felt her lover start to move restlessly beneath her. Clarke spread her legs further apart and tilted her hips, asking without words for Lexa’s touch. It was a hard invitation to turn down, especially with Clarke’s wetness sliding across her stomach, but Lexa wouldn’t be hurried. She already had a path mapped out in her mind, and she wasn’t going to deviate until she’d completed it.

A soft nip to Clarke’s left collarbone did little to deter her, and in fact, Lexa felt her hips jump at the stimulation. It gave her an idea of what type of mood Clarke was in today, and Lexa was very happy to play whatever role Clarke wanted her to. She inched a little further south, blazing a trail of kisses down Clarke’s sternum. She purposely kept her pace slow, careful not to deviate from the center of Clarke’s chest even when her lover started squirming. Clarke obviously wanted attention on the tips of her breasts, but she would have to wait.

She would not, however, wait quietly. "Lexa," Clarke whimpered, threading urgent fingers through her hair and tugging gently. "Lexa, please..." The pull made Lexa grin against the upper part of Clarke's chest, but she didn't follow the attempts at direction. Soon enough, she was sure that Clarke would coax her into picking up her pace, but until then, she wanted to savor every moment of this beautiful morning that she could.

"Patience, _hodnes,_ " she murmured, introducing the very edges of her teeth to the plump curve of Clarke's breast before soothing the spot with her tongue. It hadn't even been a real bite, and no mark was left behind, but Clarke's sharp hitch of breath told her that she had done something right nevertheless. Lexa continued her teasing, lavishing Clarke's breasts with more kisses, refusing to venture too close to the centers. Clarke's nipples had already puckered into stiff, needy peaks, but Lexa resisted the temptation to draw them into her mouth. Her hesitation would leave them all the more sensitive for later.

At last, Clarke seemed to accept her slow pace. She submitted to the scattering of kisses, and her demanding grip became a soft stroke instead. Lexa shivered slightly at the feeling of Clarke's palm pushing her hair back, but she tried not to let the petting distract her. Instead, she kissed around and around the straining buds of Clarke's nipples, occasionally letting her breath wash over them. Only when Clarke was absolutely dripping against her stomach and jogging her hips in short, involuntary motions did Lexa finally take one between her lips. Clarke let out a cracked moan, and Lexa hummed in approval.

She spent the next several minutes worshiping Clarke's breasts, switching from one to the other, alternating swirls of her tongue with light flicks and careful tugs of her teeth. It was never enough to hurt, but she did succeed in making Clarke whine. The sounds were beautiful, and she did her best to draw out more. She would never tire of the noises Clarke made, just as she would never tire of the love she found whenever she looked up into Clarke's brilliant blue eyes. They were currently darker than usual, the irises hazy with pleasure, and it urged Lexa onward. She knew that look, and despite her decision to measure her pace carefully, she wanted to satisfy it.

As slowly as she could stand, she began making her descent down Clarke's body. She took her time, lingering wherever she was able, exploring the ticklish spots between Clarke's ribs and the flat plane of her stomach. It was easy to make the muscles there twitch in pleasure, especially when she placed a light nip beside the shallow furrow of Clarke's navel. That earned her a giggle and even more squirming, and she wrapped her hands around Clarke's hips, urging her to hold still. "Just a little longer," she whispered, placing more kisses across the sensitive strip of skin that connected Clarke's hipbones. "I just want to savor this..."

"Can't you savor a little faster?" Clarke asked, coiling a hand around the back of her neck. Her nails began scratching lightly, and Lexa looked up to see her grinning. "I had to wait a month for you to come home..."

That made Lexa feel another stab of pity. She took Clarke's calves in her hands, ducking beneath the Sky girl's knees to settle more comfortably between her legs. The new position brought her face in line with her final goal, and she gasped at what she saw. Clarke's outer lips were already swollen and parted, revealing her pink inner folds. They were covered in a shining coat of wetness, slick enough to drip down her trembling thighs. The firm red bud of her clit was already swollen, peeking out from beneath its thin hood, practically begging to be played with.

Unable to help herself, Lexa pulled in a deep breath, filling her senses with the very essence of Clarke. It had been too long since she’d been in this position, too long since she’d immersed herself only in Clarke, too long since they’d been covered in the scent of good sex. She had missed the physical aspects of their relationship immensely, but now, she had all the time in the world to reconnect with her lover.

She had been in this position too many times to count, and while Lexa was drawn to the shining wetness she knew would taste heavenly on her tongue, and the tight ring of muscles she knew would give up more of that sweetness if lavished with the right amount of attention, she was well aware of what Clarke preferred. And now that she was back in Polis, back home with Clarke, Lexa had every intention of giving her _niron_ everything that she desired. So instead of focusing on what she wanted, Lexa gave herself over to Clarke’s needs.

Allowing herself a quick, teasing taste of what she promised herself she could have later, Lexa gave Clarke a broad swipe of her tongue, starting from Clarke’s entrance and ending at her clit. The long, low moan Clarke released and the upward cant of her hips were all the encouragement Lexa needed. She pulled Clarke’s hard clit into her mouth and quickly found a stroke her lover liked. She manipulated the small shaft with her tongue, keeping up the pressure and making sure to hit all of Clarke’s most sensitive spots. Clarke’s hips jumped in response, and Lexa had to hold them down more firmly. That only inflamed Clarke all the more, and Lexa released a low growl as her lover’s fingers tugged painfully at her hair.

With the way Clarke was trying to ride her face, Lexa knew her lover didn’t want her to stop. And even though a part of Lexa was tempted to pull back just to teach Clarke a lesson about who was in charge this time, she couldn’t. Clarke wanted to come, needed the release Lexa was offering her, and Lexa needed to please her. She could hold back another time, when it hadn’t been nearly a month since she’d last made Clarke come apart for her.

Lexa knew Clarke’s body better than she knew her own, and she knew that Clarke would come if she just continued playing with her clit. But she also knew what would make Clarke come even harder. With only a little reluctance, she gave up her grip on Clarke’s hip and moved her right hand down between her _houmoun’s_ thighs.

As soon as she fit her fingers against Clarke’s entrance, silky wetness spilled out to cover them. She pushed forward carefully, testing Clarke’s readiness, and groaned as she started to slide inside. She pulled back before she could get too far, ignoring Clarke’s needy whimper as her lover’s body tried to follow her retreating hand. Then, after pausing for a single long beat, Lexa thrust forward with two fingers, curling them against the sweet spot on Clarke’s front wall.

Clarke howled as soon as she hooked forward, and Lexa's lips twitched around the root of Clarke's clit as she fought off a smile of satisfaction. The only thing that could come close to comparing with her lover's taste were the sounds Clarke made as she approached her peak. They ranged from sharp, ragged gasps, to low-pitched groans, to high, needy whimpers, and Lexa adored them all.

Her ears drank in the lovely noises as her eyes drank in the gorgeous sight of Clarke's stomach muscles shivering and Clarke's breasts swaying above her. She couldn't see the Sky girl’s face, because Clarke's head was tipped back against the pillow in bliss, but she knew it wouldn't be long. Clarke nearly always looked down at her when she came—in search of some kind of emotional connection, Lexa suspected. Although Clarke kept up a wall in front of the rest of the world, much as she did, Lexa knew that her lover's heart hadn't hardened as much as most other people thought.

"Fuck, Lexa," Clarke mumbled, fisting her hair tighter and tugging in a clear plea for more. "Fuck, your mouth feels so good... it's been _so_ long... Oh fuck, I need..."

When soft, light pulses of warmth began running down her chin and the small shaft in her mouth started throbbing, Lexa knew Clarke was balanced right on the edge. It would only take a little more to push her over, to send her spiraling into the climax she so clearly craved. But instead of sucking harder, she pulled back, aiming a cool stream of air over the stiff bud and straightening out her fingers so they wouldn't hit the right spot. She gave a few deep, purposeful thrusts, just enough to keep Clarke hovering.

"I know what you need," Lexa whispered, placing a kiss on the safe territory of Clarke's pubic bone. Soft wisps of neatly trimmed blonde hair tickled her mouth, and Clarke's hips bucked. "Just relax. Please, _hodnes._ Let me give it to you, like you did for me last night..."

Clarke let out a soft sob, but eventually seemed to agree. She heaved a deep sigh and relaxed, gazing down to meet Lexa's eyes. "Okay. Just don't torture me too long."

Lexa smiled. "Never." Then she dipped her head and set about turning Clarke into a whining, writhing, shuddering mess. Her fingers started curling again, teasing the puffy, ridged place inside of Clarke without jabbing straight into it, and her lips sealed back around Clarke's clit, holding it deep in her mouth as her tongue swirled steadily over the tip. Clarke continued trembling, and her pelvis gave a few uneven jerks, but her thighs remained open, and she seemed to be trying to hold still. The only sign of her impatience was her hands. Her fingers continued clutching, desperate for something to hold onto, and Lexa had to ignore the slight discomfort as her hair was fisted and tugged.

_It's still worth it. Doing this for Clarke is always worth it._

Soon, Lexa began to feel sympathy for the quaking woman beneath her. Clarke was being so good, keeping her knees apart, sipping in shallow breaths but not complaining—although Lexa suspected she was beyond using words, or close to it. Her clit jumped with each suck and stroke, and her inner muscles fluttered wildly with every thrust. Her entire body was drawn taut as a bow, and the moans vibrating in her throat carried all the way to the ceiling. Lexa couldn't resist any longer. She wanted Clarke's release, probably almost as much as Clarke herself. She hooked her fingers one last time and sucked even harder, doing everything she could to push Clarke past the brink.

Lexa knew the exact moment Clarke’s orgasm hit. Her _niron_ went rigid for one infinite moment before giving in to the pleasure and shuddering apart beneath her. Clarke screamed her name, holding her where she needed her most as she tipped over the precipice. Lexa’s only choice was to hold on as the waves of pleasure crashed through her lover’s body. Smooth inner muscles clenched down on her fingers, making it impossible to move for a few moments, but when she could finally withdraw again, Lexa continued to thrust. She hit the full spot on Clarke’s front wall again and again, urging her lover to give her everything she had.

It was a few long minutes later when Clarke collapsed bonelessly to the bed with a soft moan, her body trembling and her inner muscles still twitching with the aftershocks of pleasure. Only then did Lexa slow her movements. She knew that Clarke would be incredibly sensitive for a few minutes, and released her clit with a soft parting kiss, focusing the attention of her mouth elsewhere.

Now that Clarke had come, Lexa was happy to reap her reward. She gently pulled her fingers back and replaced them with her tongue, humming happily as the full flavor filled her mouth. This was what she had wanted all along, but Clarke’s pleasure was more important than her own desires, so she’d taken care of her lover’s needs first. But now that Clarke was satisfied, Lexa eagerly licked up the wetness that painted her wife’s thighs, along with the weak pulses that still escaped.

Lexa wasn’t sure how long she’d been enjoying the aftermath of Clarke’s pleasure when she was hit by another wave of desire. She’d let Clarke rest enough, and as long as she was careful, Lexa knew she’d be able to make her come again. Once was never going to be enough after spending so long apart, and Lexa was more than ready to start making up for lost time.

She had barely pulled Clarke’s clit back between her lips when she felt the hands in her hair tighten again. Unlike last time, however, Lexa knew these little tugs were meant to stop her. So, reluctantly, Lexa released her prize and looked up Clarke’s beautiful body until she met the deep blue eyes of the woman who held her heart and soul. The love and rekindled desire she saw there took her breath away.

“Remember when I said I wanted your mouth _first_?” Clarke said, her voice just a shade huskier than usual, and so sexy that Lexa had to clench her thighs together against the spike of pleasure that arrowed straight to her clit. She was so wrapped up in her lover’s voice that she was having a hard time focusing on the words Clarke was saying, but her desire-hazed brain finally processed them.

Lexa nodded her head before nuzzling into Clarke’s flat stomach. She didn’t trust herself to speak, but she was still coherent enough to worship Clarke’s gorgeous body. Lexa loved every inch of it, and she was more than happy to share that obsession with her wife.

“Now I want your cock.”

 _That_ got Lexa's attention. She stopped nuzzling the dip of Clarke's navel and looked up to make sure she had heard correctly, but there wasn't a trace of doubt on her lover's face. The only thing she saw was desire—desire for _her—_ and Lexa couldn't resist. She braced herself on her hands and prowled back up along Clarke's beautiful form, leaning down for another taste of her sweetly parted lips. Clarke released a low moan into the kiss, and Lexa felt her inner walls clench when she realized why. Her lover was tasting herself, and judging by the noises, very much enjoying it.

"Lexa," Clarke panted, tugging at the wisps of hair along the back of her neck to break the string of kisses. Their mouths slid together a few more times, hot and smooth, but eventually, they managed to part for good. "Go get it. I want you to fuck me."

The _Gonasleng_ expletive made the ache between Lexa's legs pulse even harder. It wasn't just the rough word, but the promise in Clarke's voice. That husky tone spoke of sweat and skin on skin and long, leisurely kisses more reminiscent of making love than just 'fucking'. But if that was the word Clarke wanted to use, Lexa would humor her. With one last nip of Clarke's lower lip, she rolled off her Sky girl's stomach and flipped across the mattress to the nightstand, where she kept most of her toys.

When she opened it, she noticed that things were not precisely as she had left them. The harness was near the bottom of the drawer instead of the top, although the shaft and a bottle of lubrication were within easy reach. "Have you been going through my things, _Klark_?" she asked in a teasing tone that made it clear she didn't mind in the least. "Have you been lonely here without me?"

Clarke gave her a grin, completely unrepentant. "Well, you were gone for a month. I had to take care of myself." The tip of her tongue peeked out, swiping seductively across the same lip Lexa had just nipped. "And since you left it behind..."

Lexa knew Clarke was trying to be a tease, but she found the confession surprisingly sweet. It was kind of adorable that Clarke had used the cock to bring herself pleasure while they had been separated—a way of connecting with her while she had been gone, Lexa couldn't help hoping. "Well, I think you'll enjoy it even more when I use it on you instead."

Clarke's golden lashes dipped to skim her cheeks, and her lust-filled gaze remained half-hooded. "I _know_ I'll enjoy it more. Just don't keep me waiting. You owe me for last night, and the twenty-three days before that."

It was a debt she was more than willing to pay. Lexa swung her legs over the side of the bed and reached for the bottle and the toy, as well as the harness beneath. This part was always a bit awkward, but she did enjoy the way Clarke watched her—breathlessly and with great intensity. Even though she felt a bit ridiculous working the smaller part of the shaft inside of herself and doing up the straps of the harness, Clarke never seemed to tire of the sight. "Can I help you put it in?" Clarke purred, shifting across the bed to crouch behind her and squeeze one of her breasts.

Lexa couldn't stifle a gasp as Clarke's fingertips toyed with the hard peak of her nipple. Her _niron_ always knew just how to torment her. "If you wish," she said as calmly as she could, even though inwardly she was pleading.

“Mmm, I definitely wish,” Clarke hummed. Her breath tickled the back of Lexa’s shoulder right before she nipped at the same spot. Lexa knew it wouldn’t leave a mark, but she shivered anyway at the possessive gesture. She could easily have gotten distracted by Clarke’s playful ministrations if her lover hadn’t kept her focused by giving her an order. “Stand up, facing me.”

Lexa wasn’t fully confident that her legs would hold her after the way Clarke had been playing with her the past few minutes, but she trusted Clarke to catch her if she were to fall, so she cautiously pushed to her feet and turned toward the bed. Clarke did nothing to hide the delight and appreciation in her fathomless blue eyes as she took her time drinking in Lexa’s body. With anyone else, Lexa would have had to consciously keep from fidgeting, but this had always felt right with Clarke, and she loved that Clarke enjoyed looking at her.

When Clarke was done strictly looking, she reached a hand out and dragged a couple of fingers up from Lexa’s knee along the inside of her thigh. Lexa knew that it wouldn’t be long before her lover encountered the hot slickness she couldn’t control when Clarke was touching her. She knew exactly when Clarke found it from the little gasp of indrawn breath, and it took all of Lexa’s willpower not to make a sound of her own.

“So wet,” Clarke murmured softly, as though to herself. Lexa caught her breath when Clarke’s eyes met her own. “Always so wet for me.” There was no argument from Lexa, just a small, almost imperceptible nod. It was for her, all for her, and Clarke had shown her that she had no reason to hide it.

Something made the desire in Clarke’s eyes blaze even hotter, and Lexa could only feel gratitude for whatever it was as her lover shifted to the edge of the bed and forced her legs further apart. She didn’t have to wait long to see what Clarke’s plan was as her _houmon_ used her thumbs to tease her folds apart and lowered her head for a quick taste.

“I won’t last long if you do that,” Lexa warned as her legs trembled and threatened to give way.

Clarke pulled back long enough to look up at her with a cocky smile. “Where’s that legendary control, Commander?” As she waited for her answer, Clarke stuck her tongue out and took a slow lick, never once breaking eye contact.

Lexa shuddered, burrowing her hand into Clarke’s hair, searching for something to ground herself. She could have come up with some witty retort to keep their playful banter going, but instead, she went with the truth. “I have no control when it comes to you. You own me, _Klark_.”

Clarke softened immediately, leaning forward to place a kiss just beneath Lexa’s navel. “I love you,” she said, reaching for the harness and cock that lay beside her on the bed and pulling them closer.

Lexa's heart melted at the declaration, just as powerful as it had been the first time Clarke had spoken those three small words. She started to return them, but Clarke distracted her by parting her slick thighs, urging her to widen her stance. She followed the nonverbal request, gazing down past her breasts as Clarke brought the short end of the toy between her legs. Instead of pushing it in right away, Clarke dragged it along her folds, making sure every inch of the shorter side was coated with gleaming wetness. Then, slowly, she lined it up and began to push in.

The slight stretch made Lexa groan at first, but she adjusted quickly. Clarke already had her open and ready, and her muscles parted easily for the blunt tip of the toy. She shuddered as it sank inside of her, and her entrance clasped eagerly around the other end, sealing it in place. "That didn't take much, did it?" Clarke purred in smug approval, folding a fist around the longer end and giving it a teasing upward tug. The pumping motion rubbed the seat of the toy right against Lexa's clit, and her hips gave an involuntary jerk.

"That is what pleasing you does to me," Lexa rasped. It was the truth. She loved nothing more than giving Clarke pleasure, any way her lover desired. But she couldn't deny that her own body was aching, quivering, in desperate need of Clarke's attention. "Please..." She gazed down at her lover with pleading eyes, hoping she wouldn't have to beg.

Clarke's smirk became even more devious. Instead of reaching for the harness, she bent her head, placing a kiss on the tip of the fake cock's head. Even though she couldn't feel the sensation, Lexa's clit throbbed in answer. The visual was more than enough to drive her crazy. When she caught the edge of Clarke's tongue darting out to paint a circle around the end of the shaft, it was too much for her to bear. She shoved her fingers through Clarke's golden hair, dragging her head back so she couldn't continue her torment.

"You said you wanted my cock," Lexa said, searching Clarke's flushed face for any signs of doubt. "Are you sure your mouth is where you want it?"

Clarke seemed to consider the idea, but her impatience soon got the better of her, just as Lexa had hoped. She leaned back on the mattress, spreading her thighs in invitation. Lexa sucked in a sharp hiss through her teeth when she noticed that Clarke was just as wet as she had been. Her thighs were already coated with slippery trails of heat, and the seashell-pink folds between her legs were shimmering. "You know where I want it," Clarke purred, lifting her hips and tilting her pelvis just a little. "Put on that harness and get to work."

That was a request Lexa was more than happy to satisfy. She grabbed the harness and stepped into it, doing up the straps as fast as possible. It took a little fumbling to work the shaft of the toy through the hole at the front, but she managed. Thanks to Clarke's appetites, she had quite a bit of practice doing it up. Once it was securely in place, she reached for Clarke's legs, hooking her hands behind her lover's knees and dragging her toward the edge of the bed so their bodies were aligned once more.

Clarke’s eyes shone with excitement, and while Lexa wanted nothing more than to fulfill her lover’s every desire, it was the smug expression on Clarke’s face that had Lexa stopping to tease her for a few moments. She knew that Clarke was more than ready for her to start working her cock into the tight sheath between her legs, but Lexa didn’t want to give her the satisfaction just yet. Instead, she ran the thick shaft between Clarke’s slick folds under the premise of getting it ready for her. She made sure to graze Clarke’s clit with the tip of her cock on nearly every pass until her lover was whimpering needily beneath her.

“Stop teasing,” Clarke finally managed to gasp when the offering tilt of her hips wasn’t enough to entice Lexa to fuck her. “I know you want it as bad as I do. You want to be inside me. Fucking me. Claiming me. Making me feel good.”

Clarke’s words were enough to leave Lexa trembling with need, but they weren’t the only thing. As she spoke, Clarke reached down to run her hand along the tight, clenching muscles of Lexa’s abdomen. On her back as she was, Clarke’s fingertips were barely able to skim the sweat-sheened skin, but the light touch was enough to drive Lexa insane. They both knew she wouldn’t be able to hold back for long, and Clarke sealed it with her next words.

“Please, Lexa,” Clarke said softly, wrapping her legs around Lexa’s hips and pulling their pelvises even closer. Lexa was nearly helpless to resist, as she always was whenever Clarke wanted this from her. “I want you inside me. Filling me. Taking me. _Coming inside me_.”

A strangled groan escaped Lexa, and she immediately reached down to line up the head of the cock with Clarke’s entrance. Clarke was always so unabashed about asking for what she wanted, and it was impossible for Lexa to deny her when she wanted the same thing. They were made for each other.

Lexa knew that Clarke was ready and she didn’t have to go slow, but she was always infinitely careful when it came to loving Clarke like this, when she couldn’t physically feel as much as she’d like. She took cues from Clarke’s body, having spent hours upon hours learning every nuance of her responses. Lexa listened for the little gasps of breaths that told her she was hitting the right spot. She waited for the tightening of Clarke’s thighs around her hips, an attempt to draw her deeper. She looked for the fast beating pulse in Clarke’s neck that signaled her need. She tasted the sweat of desire that misted Clarke’s skin. Lexa knew Clarke’s body better than she knew her own, and she put that knowledge to good use whenever she got the chance.

They shared a groan when Lexa hilted herself all the way inside. She stayed still for a few long moments, allowing Clarke to adjust to the stretch. Her lover may have used the toy while she’d been gone, but it had been nearly a month since Lexa had been inside Clarke like this. She wanted to savor it while she could, as well as make absolutely certain Clarke was ready for more.

Clarke wasn't as patient. Lexa shook as soft, urgent hands began roaming up and down her back, covering the entire expanse before sliding low enough to grip her rear. "Please," Clarke whispered, the single word full of warm breath, lips just grazing the shell of Lexa's ear. "Lexa..."

Hearing 'please', hearing 'Lexa', was somehow more arousing than any other words Clarke could possibly say. The Sky girl had a gifted tongue—in more ways than one—but it was these moments, the moments when Clarke was needy and desperate, the moments when Clarke didn't hold anything back, that Lexa lived for. Every ounce of Clarke's desire had been poured into that single 'please', and all of Clarke's love was wrapped up in the short syllable of her name.

Lexa couldn't tease any longer. She began moving her hips, slowly at first, taking careful note of the way Clarke's body shifted beneath hers. Clarke's chin tipped back in ecstasy the first time Lexa pulled out, golden hair spilling across the pillow, but she lifted her head again as Lexa sank back in. She buried her face in the crook of Lexa's shoulder, and the low vibration of her moan was enough to make Lexa's clit twitch against the seat of the toy. Even though the shaft wasn't actually a part of her, she could feel so much—Clarke's tightness, Clarke's heat, the desperate way Clarke's muscles gripped her, trying to keep her in.

" _Jok,_ " Lexa grunted, unable to keep the expletive back. Everything she could see, everything she could feel, every bit of Clarke was overwhelming her. It had been too long since they had last done this, and she drank Clarke in like a woman dying of t hirst. " _Ai sou don mema yu we, Klark..._ "

"I missed you too," Clarke mumbled into her throat, before her hot mouth latched on and started sucking.

Lexa went rigid as Clarke's teeth bit into the cord of her shoulder, and her hips gave an involuntary jerk. She hadn't meant to be rough, but the sharp gasp that hit her neck and the breathy moan that followed told her that she had done something right. She repeated the motion, folding her hands tighter around Clarke's lean thighs for better leverage, and even more beautiful noises followed. She was drunk on the sound of Clarke's pleasure, and she drove faster, eager to bring her lover to the height of ecstasy.

Soon, she was pumping into Clarke like a woman possessed. She couldn't get enough of Clarke's cries, of Clarke's hands squeezing her ass, of the little slips of heat Clarke released around the base of the shaft. The wetness ran over both their thighs, and it made Lexa want to push harder, to earn the flood she knew would come if she kept up what she was doing. She angled her hips the way she knew Clarke liked best, pushing the head of the cock against Clarke's front wall, and she knew the exact moment she succeeded. Clarke let out a sharp wail, and her legs flew up, wrapping tight around Lexa's waist to take the place of her hands.

The slight shift took Lexa completely by surprise. It trapped the seat of the toy directly against her, and the gasping, breathless 'I love you' Clarke whispered beside her cheek was the final push she needed. Her clit gave a sharp twitch, and her inner muscles squeezed tight around the piece of the toy inside her, fluttering wildly. Wave after wave of bliss crashed over her, like breakers against the shore, and she let the swirling tide carry her, surrendering to the ripples coursing through her body.

But it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to come herself. She needed _Clarke's_ release. Needed Clarke's pleasure. That was, and always had been, what she desired above all else. With all the strength of will she possessed, she ignored her own climax, letting her hips jerk automatically to finish it out and sliding her hand down between their bodies. Clarke's stomach was already tense beneath her palm, so she knew it wouldn't take much. She found the stiff bud of Clarke's clit easily, trapping it beneath her fingers and rubbing quick circles over the tip.

Clarke stiffened beneath her as she hovered on the edge. The pleasure-pain of Clarke’s nails digging into her back only urged Lexa on, knowing just how close her lover was. It was Clarke’s standard involuntary reaction, and Lexa always wore the scratchmarks with great pride, a little reminder just for her of how thoroughly she could please her _houmon_.

A few more strokes of her fingers over Clarke’s clit, and her lover was throwing her head back to release a sharp cry to the heavens. Clarke’s beautiful face was a study in pure pleasure, and Lexa couldn’t look away even as her lover bucked and shuddered beneath her, bringing her surprisingly close to another orgasm herself. But this was for Clarke, and the only satisfaction Lexa needed was to give her _niron_ the climax she absolutely deserved. Nothing would ever feel as good as making Clarke scream her name in ecstasy.

Lexa stayed with Clarke throughout her orgasm, stroking her hard and fast through the pinnacle, and gentling her touch as Clarke worked through the aftershocks. She knew Clarke well enough to know what she liked, what she needed, and Lexa was more than happy to give it to her. Eventually, she stopped her movements altogether, but didn’t remove her hand until Clarke’s clit was done twitching.

The look of pure passion on Clarke’s face had passed, and was now replaced by an expression of serene bliss. Lexa could read the happy contentment written all over her lover’s smiling face, and she allowed herself a moment of pride for giving it to Clarke. She had completely satisfied the woman she loved.

When Clarke’s breathing slowed, and she didn’t open her eyes, Lexa thought she might have fallen back asleep. It wouldn’t be the first time that their lovemaking had totally wiped one of them out, and truthfully, Lexa always liked when she made Clarke come so hard she passed out. But when she tried to move, to pull her cock from between Clarke’s legs so they would both be more comfortable, Clarke mumbled for her to stop.

Clarke’s hands skimmed down her sides until they rested on her rear again. “Stay,” she whispered, her voice a little more hoarse than usual after screaming Lexa’s name. “Just for a little longer. It’s been so long since I’ve had you like this. I want to savor it.”

Lexa, as always, was powerless to deny Clarke anything, so she stayed. “Anything you want, _hainofi_. I love you.”

“Mm. Love you too...” But the words were slurred, and a few moments later, Lexa felt the soft, slow puffs of breath against her neck that indicated Clarke was asleep. She lifted herself on her elbows, preparing to pull back, but this time, she stopped herself. It was unlikely that Clarke would be out for more than a minute or two to recover, and after that… well, they did have thirty days of separation to make up for. A single morning spent making love wasn’t nearly enough, but it was a wonderful start.

**Author's Note:**

> niron = loved one  
> houmon = spouse  
> hainofi = princess  
> hodnes = love


End file.
